quelthalasfandomcom-20200222-history
Entilzha Firesong (abridged)
Entilzha Firesong is the son of Lord Xarian and Lady Ariella Firesong, and sovereign Lord of House Firesong and the southeast Thalassian realm of Ashal'Thalas which it governs. A child of the Troll War, Entilzha grew up in the aftermath of the bloody conflict which claimed his grandfather and brother. The Firesong Mage-Lords exercise full sovereignty over Ashal'Thalas, founded by conservative elves initially resistant to the rapid change the founding of Quel'Thalas brought on. Entilzha's ancestors recognized this group, and the talented magi of the family's Arhhana'dorah Order that they stood in the minority, and founded Ashal'Thalas as a sovereign realm, just north of the Amani peninsula. Ashal'Thalas is a distant part of Quel'Thalas, but as it receives no support from SIlvermoon on matters as frequent skirmishes with the nearby Amani Trolls, Ashal'Thalas remains under the sole governance of House Firesong, whom since the Troll War have taken a conservative Thalassian culture, one now reminiscent of the Quel'Thalas before the invasion, and to its denizens, one which makes the soverignty of Ashal'Thalas, making the Firesong sovereignty over the land, which continues to bar non-elves from entry, perhaps more important than ever to its Thalassian citizens. For nearly two thousand years, Entizlha was trained in magic, studying in Dalaran shortly after its founding, at the Sunspire and later among the Sunwell's Magisters. Beyond SIlvermoon, Entilzha seems to have had some advanced training as a leywalker, with eighteen runic tattos on his body and an abnormal sensitivity to leyflows and energy fields. From a deeply traditional family and region of Quel'Thalas, Entilzha distrust outsiders, deeply disliking no apparent end in sight to the horde arrangement born of desperation, Silvermoon foolishly squandering resources abroad as the South, the west of Silvermoon, and much of the defenses, are defiled or destroyed has frustrated Entilzha since the Sunwell's restoration, while resuming his place among the city's Magisters and the odd new properties of the restored Sunwell, if not for the energy differences and drastically heightened security, the Sunwell Proper and its immediate vicinity offers a fleeting touch of the world seemingly slipping away. Entilzha was drawn to the Reliquary due to the similar mindset of its founder, High Examiner Tae'thelan Bloodwatcher. He leads the Reliquary's Soutrhern Chapter from the Dawnstar Spire, and has shown a strong focus on gathrting items that bolster the defensive and offensive capabilties of the Thalassian State. Refusing to share information on Eredar teleportation crystals with the Kirin Tor, whom Entilzha has called "children playing at magic", holding deep disttrust over the Sunreavers incident. Accused at times of xenophobia, Entilzha is generally cordial to horde, alliance, and neutral races with the noted exception of trolls; their presence in SIlvermoon he especially disdains having lost an brother struck with a vile hex during the Troll War, eventually sucumming when Entilzha was about a hundred. He views as trolls as vile, barbaric creatures. He is often formal with those he does not know or elves under hid command, and prefers to relax among trusted company, chiefly his wife, Lady Jandyssa. Entilzha's time in Suramar has raised his interest in wine, producing a manawine infused with ley energy, a venture to restore the Azsharan-era Bergerac Vineyards of Azsuna. Entilzha devotes much time to his Reliquary work, though after an expedition to shattered Argus focuses moreso on his wife Jandyssa and children Ysandre & Xarian and his niece Bela, placing the greatest emphasis on his family, shaping his children into noble elves worthy of their proud bloodline, and ensuring that they inherit a land of peace from which to continue delving the mysteries of the arcane. Entilzha: tinyurl.com/EntilzhaFiresong Category:Blood Elf Category:Blood Elf Peerege Category:House of Firesong Category:Magisters Category:Reliquary Category:Roleplay Characters